Magic Kaidan
by Grimmynette
Summary: Voici une scène de Mass Effect 3 que Bioware a voulu nous cacher ! PWP Mshenko ! Référence à Magic Mike ( que je n'ai jamais vu) pour la danse et surtout la musique que j'ai foutu dedans.


BONJOUUUUUUUUUUR ! oui ça fait très longtemps, xD je SAIS ! Mais voilà, j'ai passé tout ce que j'avais à passer ( bac et permis, et je les ai eu !) et donc vu que maintenant j'ai du temps libre, et bien je profite pour écrire un peu. Donc voilà une demande de **Le Spleen du Kiwi Bleu** et de **LittleRedRidingGraphic** ( sérieux les filles, vous auriez pas pu faire plus simple pour vos pseudos ?) J'espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes et que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre...

J'espère que vous autres lecteurs, vous apprécierez ce que j'aurais écrit, même si c'est un PWP :)

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ! :D

* * *

Arrivé dans sa cabine, le commandant Shepard était épuisé. Il venait de rentrer d'une mission, accompagné de Liara et Garrus. La seule chose qu'il voulait faire était de prendre une douche et d'aller dormir… De plus, Kaidan n'était pas encore là. Il savait que ce dernier avait tendance à traîner dans la salle d'observation au pont 3 et qu'il arrivait que Kaidan vienne rejoindre Shepard quand celui-ci était en train de dormir. Le commandant ne prit donc pas la peine d'attendre son amant pour se déshabiller et aller profiter des relaxants jets d'eau chaude.

Le commandant était absorbé dans ses pensées. Dire qu'il avait récemment avoué son amour à Kaidan, sur la place de café d'Apollon… quel romantisme… Mais il se demandait encore pourquoi il ne l'avait pas avoué plus tôt… il avait eu tellement d'occasion… la première était peu de temps qu'ils se soient rencontré… puis toute les fois où ils se voyaient sur le pont du Normandy SR-1… La mort d'Ashley les avaient déjà bien rapproché aussi... et puis juste avant leur mission suicide sur Ilos… Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il l'aimait à ce moment-là ? Shepard se posait encore la question.

Sortant de la salle de bain, seulement vêtu d'une serviette blanche autour de la taille, il vit Kaidan. Ce dernier l'attendait, assis sur le bord du lit, encore vêtu de son uniforme. Le cœur du commandant rata un battement quand ce dernier remarqua la façon dont le regardait Kaidan. Son regard était de braise. La flamme du désir illuminait les yeux du biotique…

Shepard s'approcha doucement, descendant lentement les quelques marches et mètres qui les séparaient. Le Major se mit debout et fit face à son amant. Ils s'embrassèrent avec amour et tendresse. Shepard, glissant une main sur la nuque de son amant, sentait bien que Kaidan contenait son désir et sa passion. Ce dernier le poussa gentiment, et le fit se reculer jusqu'au fauteuil près du lit. Shepard s'assit donc quand il sentit les mains du biotique appuyer sur ses épaules…

\- « Que trafiques-tu ? » demanda le premier spectre humain, amusé. Il fit signe à son amant se pencher pour venir l'embrasser une deuxième fois…

\- « Pas grand chose… je me suis juste rappelé quel jour nous étions aujourd'hui… » répondit le Major, après un long baiser…

Le major se leva et partit en direction du réveil qui faisait aussi office de chaîne hi-fi et l'alluma. La musique devait dater de plus d'une centaine d'années mais était à la fois rythmée et sensuelle : Pony de Ginuwine.

Kaidan se plaça à quelques mètres de Shepard, qui n'avait pas bougé de son fauteuil, et se mit à danser. Il fait bouger ses hanches au rythme de la basse et bougeait le reste de son corps avec sensualité. Il faisait toujours face à Shepard qui le dévorait du regard. Leurs regards se croisaient. Kaidan voyait bien que sa danse faisait son petit effet sur le commandant.

Kaidan se déplaça un peu, se rapprochant de Shepard de quelques pas. Kaidan dansa, dos au commandant, faisant profiter à son amant de la belle vue qu'il avait sur son fessier bien moulé dans l'uniforme bleu de l'armée de l'Alliance. Kaidan avait remarqué que son amant avait posait sa main sur son entre-jambe, qui commençait, elle aussi, à réagir à la danse...

Le major refit face au commandant et remontant d'une main, le bas de son t-shirt, dévoilant partiellement son torse. Seuls ses abdominaux étaient découverts. Kaidan continuait à danser, à aguicher son amant.

Lentement, très lentement, même trop lentement pour Shepard, Kaidan retira son t-shirt bleu marine et le lança en direction de son amant qui se précipita pour récupérer le vêtement et sentir l'odeur de son amant à travers le tissu, toujours en regardant son amant danser.

Kaidan se laissait aller au gré de la musique… levant les bras au dessus de la tête, continuant ses déhanchés… laissant glisser ses mains le long de son torse… pour descendre et aller défaire sa ceinture et son pantalon. Le tissu glissait légèrement du fessier du Major dévoilant un sous-vêtement blanc et rouge. Shepard aurait aimé que ce soit ses mains qui puissent profiter ce corps d'Apollon… Son cœur battait la chamade. Il brûlait déjà de désir… il voulait sentir la peau de Kaidan contre la sienne… Il se leva et s'approcha doucement vers Kaidan..

Ce dernier entendit le bruit des pas et se retourna pour faire face à son amant. Gentiment il posa une main sur le torse de Shepard pour le faire reculer à nouveau et le refaire s'asseoir. Shepard restait docile… surtout quand il comprit que Kaidan voulait savoir sur lui…

Le biotique se glissa donc contre son amant. Assis sur ses cuisses, Kaidan tout en gardant le rythme de la musique, frottait volontairement son entre-jambe contre celle de son amant, déjà bien réveillée… Shepard en profita pour caresser le torse puis le dos de son amant… Kaidan prit les poignets du commandant pour les faire glisser plus bas… Shepard ne se gêna donc pas pour agripper fermement les fesses de son amant… Si fermes… si douces… Le commandant osa même glisser ses mains sous le tissus du boxer moulant, caressant avec envie cette partie si… charnue… Leurs peaux se frôlaient.. leurs lèvres se cherchaient mais se trouvaient à peine… leurs souffles se mêlaient… Shepard voulait absolument Kaidan… Il voulait le faire sien...

Kaidan s'écarta et s'éloigna… frustrant par la même occasion son amant. Il retira rapidement ses rangers et son pantalon, dévoilant complément son boxer. Shepard avait déjà remarqué plus tôt le « 100 % canadien » qui l'avait amusé, mais n'avait pas vu la feuille d'érable rouge qui claquait sur le blanc du tissu… Shepard trouvait Kaidan magnifique, dans ce boxer qui affectionnait tant...

Ce dernier, voyant bien que Shepard avait beaucoup de mal à résister à l'envie de se lever, il joua sa dernière carte… Il glissa une première main vers son boxer pour tirer sur le tissu élastique, à l'aide de son pouce… Shepard lui fixait le sous-vêtement… et voyait bien, à la bosse qui s'était formé sous le tissu, que Kaidan mourrait aussi d'envie que d'une seule chose… mais il préférait attendre. Attendre que son amant lui fasse signe pour pouvoir faire ce qu'il veut…

Et dès que la musique changea, faisant passer «Closer » de Nine Inch Nails … Kaidan lui fit justement signe de se rapprocher… Le commandant ne se fit pas prier et accouru presque pour se coller contre son amant, pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser passionnellement.. Appuyant avec ses mains sur le bassin de son amant pour coller son érection contre celle de ce dernier… Leurs souffles étaient irréguliers… la chaleur de leurs corps les consumait de l'intérieur…

C'est seulement à partir du moment où Kaidan poussa Shepard pour rejoindre le lit, que la serviette de ce dernier céda enfin, tombant dans un bruit feutré, et dévoilant par la même occasion le membre du commandant gorgé d'excitation… Le biotique en ronronnait presque de voir cela…

Il poussa une nouvelle fois son amant qui se laissa tomber sur le lit et le rejoignit. Mais Shepard ne se laissait pas faire éternellement. Retournant la situation, il se retrouva au dessus, menant désormais la danse…

Le commandant embrassait fiévreusement le cou de son amant, laissant aussi par la même occasion des suçons sur sa nuque. Ses mains glissaient le long du corps de son amant, profitant de la peau douce du canadien. Il en profita pour retirer la dernière barrière de tissus qui couvrait le sexe de son amant, lui aussi… au garde-à-vous.

\- « Tu vas regretter de m'avoir autant cherché… » murmura Shepard, la voix grave, chargée de désir.

\- « Je ne regrette jamais pour ce genre de contexte... » répondit le major, amusé mais tout aussi excité que le commandant.

Shepard descendit léchant, embrassant, mordillant chaque parcelle de peau de son amant, rendant le rythme cardiaque de ce dernier de plus en plus irréguliers et de plus en plus rapide. La respiration du major en était devenue anarchique.

Pour accentuer le tout, Shepard prit en main le sexe de son amant pour y faire de longs va-et-viens pendant qu'il laissait d'autres suçons à l'intérieur des cuisses… une des parties les plus érogènes du Major. Ce dernier en gémissait, il ne résistait plus à l'envie de se faire entendre.. Ce qui fit plaisir au commandant…

Mais sa voix monta légèrement dans les aigus quand Shepard fit glisser sa bouche autour de son sexe… Kaidan tremblait de plaisir… Shepard était vraiment doué.. Et croiser son regard pendant qu'il le suçait le rendait fou.

Mais quand il sentit que Kaidan était sur le point de venir, il s'éloigna pour remonter vers le visage de son Major et l'embrasser passionnément. Shepard cassa le baiser et glissa ses bras sous le bassin de son amant pour avoir celui-ci au niveau de ses épaules. Il écarta légèrement les fesses de son amant et glissa sa langue contre cet anneau de chair si sensible… Massant et pénétrant avec sa langue cette intimité si fragile… Ce qui excitait encore plus le Major qui ne faisait que subir de grandes vagues de plaisir…

Shepard y glissa un doigt bien lubrifié par sa salive, puis un deuxième et enfin un troisième. Il y alla doucement, il ne voulait pas faire mal à Kaidan. Ce dernier, malgré les quelques tiraillements dûes , était trop sonné par ce bien-être sexuel.

Mais soudain après avoir retiré ses doigts de l'intimité de son amant, il retourna Kaidan le mettant à quatre pattes, le visage contre les draps du lit, mettant en avant ce beau fessier que Shepard aimait tant… Le commandant se plaça de sorte à ce que sa verge encore bien irriguée caresse l'intérieur des fesses du major. Il se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de son amant : « C'est maintenant que tu vas regretter… ».

Et c'est à ce moment-là que Shepard administra une belle fessée à Kaidan. Ce dernier cria de surprise, de douleur et d'excitation. Une deuxième claque tomba sur la fesse du major, puis une troisième. Kaidan cria encore, mais était de plus en plus excité. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à aimer cela !

Shepard caressa doucement la zone encore rouge et à-vif. Sa sensibilité à cet endroit avait décuplé. La caresse faisait gémir le biotique de manière incontrôlée… Puis trois autres fessées tombèrent. Shepard ne voulait pas de jaloux… il voulait que les deux fesses du major soient bien rouges…

 _Clac !_

 _Clac !_

 _Clac !_

Les joues du major avaient aussi prit une teinte rosée… Kaidan haletait… Et Shepard adorait le voir dans cet état… après une dernière caresse sur les fesses, le commandant pénétra Kaidan, faisait à nouveau gémir le major qui n'en pouvait plus. Pourtant il savait que c'était loin d'être fini.

Shepard commença lentement ses va-et-viens, mais accéléra rapidement. Il voulait faire atteindre le septième ciel avec son amant et lui aussi était sur le point de céder à l'orgasme…

Kaidan cria à nouveau de plaisir quand Shepard tapa son point G. En entendant son amant crier ainsi, il ne pu résister à l'envie de lui donner encore quelques fessées, faisait crier à nouveau le major.

Ce dernier jouit enfin, dans un cri ultime, sur les draps et son torse… suivit de près par Shepard qui se vida en lui après un dernier coup de bassin…

Le commandant se retira doucement et s'allongea près de son amant, exténué et heureux.

\- « Je ne regrette toujours pas… » marmonna Kaidan qui s'était posé contre le torse de son amant.

Shepard en rigola gentiment.

\- « Joyeux anniversaire… John… » marmonna Kaidan avant de sombrer dans les bras de Shepard… et de Morphée...

#####

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard que Shepard se leva pour reprendre une nouvelle douche et partit reprendre le travail, laissant dormir Kaidan qui devait être exténué.

Quand il revint le voir, un peu plus tard, dans la salle d'observation au pont 3, le major, qui était assis un des fauteuils les plus confortables de la pièce, ne put se retenir de faire une remarque :

\- « Le lit était froid ce matin quand je me suis réveillé... »

\- « Désolé… Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller… »

Ils n'étaient plus dans un lieu privé comme l'était la cabine du commandant, ils devaient donc à nouveau se vouvoyer…

Kaidan rigola gentiment, trouvant Shepard attendrissant.

\- « Merci mais la prochaine fois… réveillez-moi. »

* * *

Voili voilouuuu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire et à partager cette fic... J'espère que vous aurez capté la petite référence à la fin pour celles et ceux qui se sont éclatés à faire du Mshenko dans ME 3 ! :P


End file.
